Edgeville Dungeon
The Edgeville Dungeon is a dungeon in Edgeville. It contains a large variety of monsters spanning across a wide range of levels. It can be accessed by a trapdoor south of the Edgeville bank, or a locked shed (requiring a Brass key to open) west of the Cooks' Guild. The southern half of the dungeon is free-to-play, and is a popular location for killing Hill Giants on free-to-play worlds. The northern half is members-only, and is in the Wilderness, so anyone who wishes to explore the deeper parts of this dungeon should watch out for PKers and only bring items that they are willing to lose. The Members' area is a popular location for killing Chaos druids. Vannaka the Slayer master can be found here. Entrances There are two entrances to the dungeon. The most common is in Edgeville, in the ruined house south of the bank via a trapdoor by a coffin. The entrance is marked by a dungeon icon ( ) on the minimap. The other entrance is found in a locked shed northwest of the Cooks' Guild near Varrock on the east side of the River Lum. To get in, the player must bring a brass key, which can be found in the dungeon. Monsters Southern *Rats (level 1) *Giant rats (level 3 & 6) *Giant spiders (level 2) *Zombies (level 18 & 24) *Skeletons (level 21, 22 & 25) *Hobgoblins (level 28 & 42) *Hill Giants (level 28) Northern (Wilderness) *Thugs (level 10) *Chaos druids (level 13) *Deadly red spiders (level 34) *Skeletons (level 45) *Earth warriors (level 51) *Poison spiders (level 64) *Chronozon (level 170) *Black demons (level 172) Spawns *Numerous small piles of coins here and there *Bones *Bronze arrows (1 & 3) *Brass key *Brass necklace Areas Non-Wilderness area *There is a Mining spot inside the dungeon with 2 copper, 2 tin, 3 iron, 3 silver, 6 coal, 1 mithril, and 2 adamantite rocks. It is almost never used due to the large amount of monsters in the area, coupled with its distance from a bank. *Quite a few Hill Giants live in the southern-most area of the dungeon. They are a popular place to collect big bones, particularly on free worlds, since those with a brass key can use the short cut which is near the Varrock west bank. **In addition, a locked gate at the end of the hill giant area leads to the lair of the hill giant boss Obor. The gate requires a giant key, dropped from hill giants, to access. Obor and Bryophyta are currently the only free-to-play bosses in Old School RuneScape. *Members with 51 Agility can squeeze through a pipe on the east side of the dungeon that leads right to the Moss giants in the Varrock Sewers. It can be used in either direction. Wilderness area (members only) *There are several Chaos druids in the Wilderness section, well known for their high drop rate for herbs. *There are quite a few red spider eggs respawns in this dungeon, making it easier to collect them for potions. *Several Black demons live farther inside the dungeon. *There is a demon who resides in the dungeon named Chronozon. He must be killed during the Family Crest quest. *There are several level 64 Poison spiders in Chronozon's lair, so an Antipoison would be helpful. *The Obelisk of Earth is in the dungeon near Chronozon. The Obelisk of Air can be accessed through the dungeon as well, past the Black demons. *The dungeon is currently the only location to house Earth warriors, which are often assigned by Vannaka as Slayer assignments. Players must have 15 Agility to get to them. *The Edgeville dungeon monkeybars are approximately equivalent to the Varrock Rooftop course at ~13k xp/hr. You cannot fail the shortcut and it only requires 15 Agility. Gallery Edgeville dungeon shed.png|The location of the locked shed. Edgeville Dungeon map.png|An annotated map of the Edgeville dungeon. (click to enlarge) Edgeville dungeon alternative entrance location.png|Entrance to the Edgeville dungeon without the brass key. Trivia *Several inaccessible fishing spots can be seen in the body of water next to the Chaos druids. Category:Dungeons